Anything Goes...
by Angel of Fate
Summary: And you thought one Luthor was bad? What happens when a second rolls into town? Lex's cousin Lisette finds herself in Smallville and while she's there, anything goes...
1. The Arrival

Title: Anything Goes.  
  
Disclaimer: Well.wish I could say they were mine.but I can't. Lisette Williams, however, does sorta belong to me.meh.  
  
Feedback: Yes please : )  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm going to be honest with you guys. This is really an ELA assignment that I had from school where you had to write an episode of a television show introducing a new character. And the only reason I'm posting it, is because my buddy Twilight (who I'm co-writing "Confusion Is Nothing New" with) kept bugging me to. And, I did write this a loooong time ago.arg, but I can't think of a specific eppy. It was around a time where I missed a few shows, so if something doesn't make sense, that would be why. Oh, and I divided this up into chapters so it would be easier to read, but nothing content wise has been changed. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She peered through the tinted limousine window, over the dark lenses of her sunglasses. Smugly she lifted the glasses so that they sat, perched atop her mass of raven locks. Her sapphire eyes flickered to the lavish mansion that lay before her. The vehicle made an abrupt stop in the massive driveway. She pertly crossed her long legs, waiting for the chauffeur to open her door. And as fast as she could think it, the young man raced around and tugged at the handle.  
  
"Thank you James," she said, with a dazzling, but fake smile plastered on her face. She lazily stepped out of the limo, surveying the immense fountain that served as a centerpiece for the elaborate front lawn.  
  
"Lisette, we've been waiting on your arrival," an elder man, dressed in a business suit, spoke to her with a tight-lipped expression. His tone carried a hidden amount of disgust behind it.  
  
"Why Uncle Lionel, don't tell me that you're not pleased," her voice dripped with sweetness. She watched as his face drew taunt. Sensing his discomfort, Lisette leaned over and let her lips press firmly against his bearded cheek. "James," she called over her shoulder, "Do bring the luggage to the house." He nodded obediently and did what he was told.  
  
"This way," Lionel motioned for her to follow him. As she walked up the stone steps her designer stiletto heels clicked beneath her feet. Her bitter uncle turned at the irritating sound and cast her a dirty look. "How do you walk in those infernal things?" he practically shouted. When worn by his attractive secretaries, Lionel found them particularly sexy, but not on his sixteen-year-old brat of a niece. One he hadn't seen since she was five and that he didn't appreciate his sister springing on him like this. Lisette merely shrugged at his comment and proceeded up the steps to the landing. Lionel threw back the enormous doors, revealing an extremely gorgeous parlor. Lisette let a low whistle escape from her lips.  
  
To the left, a grand staircase extended upward leading into a long hallway with a cherry wood rail that seemed to watch over the front room; as if to preview wanted and unwanted guests entering the Luthor home. Lex enjoyed this bird's eye view that he was experiencing at the moment. He clasped his hands together as he bent his upper half over the banner.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The authoritative, but smooth voice floated through the air. Within moments of speaking, and receiving no answer, Lex descended down the stairs to look for himself. He was a distinguished looking young man, also dressed in a suit that Lisette guessed to be around the age of twenty, quite possibly older. And it wasn't that he was unsightly, in fact his cobalt eyes were stunning, but his bald head left something to be desired. "Dad," he acknowledged.  
  
"Lex, this is Lisette. Kathleen's daughter." Lex loved, or perhaps hated was the more appropriate word, how his father explained as if he didn't know his own cousin. Or rather, know of. No one in the Luthor family really knew one another. They were just as starched as their suits.  
  
"I'm well aware of who she is," he paused briefly to give a lopsided grin to Lisette, "my question is what is she doing here?"  
  
"She's living here," he replied dryly as he began to walk out the door.  
  
"Here?" Lex asked, stabbing the air with his finger. This was his home, a home that his father had given specifically to him when he had agreed to leave Metropolis and head Luthor Corp here in Smallville. Of course that was the tame way to look at the situation. In all actuality Lex was living here only because he had to, this was his punishment.  
  
"There's a reason that she's not with her mother in Metropolis Lex. I would assume that you two have much in common." When it came to his son, Lionel was a man of few words, so with that he turned on his heels and exited the house.  
  
Lisette smiled wickedly. So Mr. Lex Luthor had a mysterious past. She couldn't help but wonder what skeletons lurked around in his closet, but didn't dare ask. He seemed, like her, to crave the mystery that surrounded him and his family. And he probably, also like her, adored the attention as well.  
  
"I'll show you to your room," Lex shoved his hands deep in his pockets, a habit that he had acquired over the years. Lisette trailed after him, fascinated. They walked down the corridor, when Lex opened a random door and gestured inside. "Will this accommodate your needs?" the sarcastic undertone almost controlled the sentence.  
  
"Fully," she answered back. It was decorated in a deep rose color, with an intricately carved pine molding that ran across the entire room just below the ceiling. Against one wall was an unlit fireplace with the same design etched into the mantel. In the center was an extravagant four post bed, a canopy of lace draped loosely over the top. There was a large bay window that Lisette imagined opened up and lead to a balcony that gave a lovely view of the estate.  
  
"It's equipped with your own bath," he pointed to a door that Lisette had assumed was a closet. "And I'll have someone bring up your belongings." Before she could even open her mouth, Lex had thundered down the stairs. She stood, rather stupidly, still on the threshold and didn't move until whomever it was that Lex had asked brought her, her things. Always the procrastinator, Lisette settled herself in an oversized easy chair that rested in a corner of the room.  
  
DING! DONG!  
  
The loud ring of the doorbell startled her. Lisette was not only one to procrastinate, she also was one to investigate. Her mother often told her "Curiosity killed the cat", but Lisette was certain that this was because cats were more prone to be curious about car engines or crossing the street. She tiptoed out of her room, as if she felt the need to be secretive. Quietly she kneeled before the banister and poked her head through the rails.  
  
Lex raced to the door, and flung it open. Standing in front of him was a tall boy, about Lisette's age, with cerulean eyes that hid under fringed lashes and ebony hair that curled slightly at the tips giving it a tousled look.  
  
"Clark, " Lex welcomed warmly. "What brings you to my humble abode?"  
  
"Just in the neighborhood." Was his shy response.  
  
"Clark," Lex said knowingly, "You live miles out.on a farm. You're never just in the neighborhood."  
  
"I need a favor Lex," he stated uncomfortably, stepping into the foyer.  
  
"And who might you be, handsome?" Lisette sauntered down the stairs pretending she had missed the beginning of the conversation. He looked at her with a leery expression and curious eyes, he wondered briefly if this young girl in the denim micro-mini was another one of Lex's conquests.  
  
"Clark Kent," came the honest reply. She wouldn't have expected less from a farm boy.  
  
"Already strutting around like you own the place," Lex sighed. "Clark this is my dear cousin Lisette Williams," he placed a great amount of emphasis on the word 'dear'. "I don't whether it's fortunate or not, but she will be staying with me for an extended period of time."  
  
"Nice to meet you," he grinned genuinely. "Are you going to be attending Smallville High?" He asked momentarily forgetting about his own problems.  
  
"Smallville High?" she echoed. "How creative." Lisette stopped when she caught a smirk from Lex. "Well, I'm not sure about that Clark.am I Cuz?"  
  
"I would hope that you'd be furthering your studies while you're here," he grimaced in reference to the 'cuz' remark.  
  
"Well, I'll deeply consider it, if all the students are as wonderful as you Clark," she said with a seductive wink to which he responded with a soft blush. Lex shook his head in amazement.  
  
"Lisette, we were in the middle of something before you waltzed in here, do you mind?" Lex told her.  
  
"Of course not. I'll leave you to chat," her voice changed into a darling tone that Lex was sure was only for Clark's benefit. Lisette may have been a Williams by name, but there was no denying that she was a Luthor by heart.  
  
"What's on your mind Clark?" Lex's eyebrows knit together quizzically.  
  
"Not what, who," he corrected with a sheepish smile.  
  
"Ah, the elusive Lana Lang I presume?" They had now made their way into a sitting room adorned with two large leather chairs and what Clark identified as ancient artifacts. Lex stood beside an ornate table, pouring a brown liquid from a crystal decanter.  
  
"Who else?" Clark answered with a question. Lex lifted an empty, finely cut glass as if to offer Clark a drink. The boy shook his head and continued to speak. "I know we're just friends.she's told me that enough, but I can't help feeling.that feeling."  
  
"Love's funny that way Clark," Lex said with a certain amount of wisdom.  
  
"What do you know about love Lex? I thought you didn't believe in all that junk," his eyes drew up question marks.  
  
"I've never said that Clark," his voice became an inaudible whisper.  
  
"What about Victoria? She parades around here in her little negligées ready to fulfill your every desire. And you've repeatedly told me that it had nothing to do with love."  
  
"That I have Clark, because it's not." A pained expression crossed over his face. "Now you came here saying that you needed a favor. Do tell."  
  
"You're changing the subject," Clark interjected. Lex let out a chuckle. Clark was a good kid looking out for his older friend like this. But these were issues that he would rather not divulge; moral Clark probably wouldn't understand the cat and mouse game that Victoria and he played.  
  
"I appreciate your concern, but how about we get back to this favor that you so desperately need, hmm?" He sipped his drink and sat opposite Clark in one of the leather chairs. "It obviously involves that pretty neighbor of yours, Miss Lang."  
  
"Well." he started, then grew timid. He licked his lips and took a deep breath. "I want you to arrange a sort of meeting between Lana and I."  
  
"Is that all Clark?" Lex seemed perplexed.  
  
"In a romantic setting.sans Whitney." Clark finished.  
  
"That's amateur work," Lex said with a smile. "But I have to say, I never thought you had it in you."  
  
"I think I'm just tired of waiting," Clark placed his head in hands and raked back his hair.  
  
"See, and that's what I admired in you Clark. You didn't get tired of waiting before. In fact, didn't you say that waiting made the ending all the more sweet? Why the sudden change of heart?"  
  
"Despite how the saying goes, nice guys don't always finish last Lex," Clark replied with a shrug.  
  
"Even you have to admit that this is out of character." Lex tapped his fingers on his glass.  
  
"So what if it is? I'm not asking for much, just a chance. And I think you can help with that," he supplied.  
  
"Of course I can. Consider done," Lex patted him on the back.  
  
"Thanks Lex," Clark breathed a sigh of relief. He stood up to see himself out then turned on his heel. "I just think that if she.if she has this chance too, then just maybe-" He broke off his sentence and Lex just nodded. 


	2. Luthor's At Heart

Lex, drink in hand, walked over to his office. He turned the handle and stepped into the spacious room. He leaned back in his chair and grabbed a folder that rested on his desk, leafing through its contents.  
  
"Farm boy gone?" Lisette asked. Lex looked up to find her standing in the entrance; arms folded neatly across her chest and a smirk-the same half- grin and trademark that he possessed-gracing her face.  
  
"Don't you knock?" Lex inquired in a rude tone. "And, yes," he scribbled something on a notepad, "Clark has left the building."  
  
"Ha, ha. You're funny," she stated sarcastically.  
  
"I've worked hard to become so," he answered in an equally mocking voice.  
  
"Yeah.that's what I thought," she smiled and sat on the edge of his desk.  
  
"Can I help you?" He placed his pen down and laced his fingers together.  
  
"Nope," she giggled menacingly. Seeing the displeasing look that he was giving her, Lisette hopped off the desk. "Actually Cousin Alexander you can help me."  
  
"Don't call me that," he ordered. No one but Lex's mother had ever used that name and he'd be damned this little brat would torture him with it.  
  
"Alright," she said, knowing that it probably wasn't a good idea to get Lex Luthor too angry.  
  
"Out with it," he spat.  
  
"Temper, temper," she warned.  
  
"Lisette, I really don't have time for this. I have business to take care of. Important business," he held up the folder as if to prove its significance.  
  
"Hmm.important Luthor Corp business." she said slowly.  
  
"Yes." Lex picked up his pen and resumed with his notes.  
  
"We're a lot alike, you and I." Lisette ran her finger along the side of a book.  
  
"Are we?" he questioned.  
  
"Uncle Lionel just assumes I'm here on bad behavior. That the dear old nanny couldn't handle me anymore. Let alone my own mother or father."  
  
"And that's not the case?" Lex was intrigued.  
  
"Well of course it's the case. Why else would Mother send me to Smallville? For kicks?" she almost shouted. Or perhaps she did shout, her last sentence seemed to echo in the tiny room.  
  
"Lisette, you're confusing me."  
  
"I'm also here for the same reasons you are," the corners of her mouth turned up into a mischievous grin.  
  
"And those would be?" Lex asked her. "Because I am here on bad behavior," again he let a twisted smile play upon his lips.  
  
"I wasn't wanted." Lex feigned a look of shock, which Lisette caught. "Oh come off your high horse Lex. You mean to tell me that your beloved father actually loves you? He's letting you run Luthor Corp in Smallville as a cover up. Maybe it was something that you did in your past. Something that caused embarrassment to the family name, who knows? But you're just cast aside like the rest of us."  
  
"I don't need to be told my life story Lisette, I know exactly how it goes."  
  
"Oh do you?" she questioned in a cocky tone. "I haven't even gotten to the part where dear old Uncle Lionel screws you over."  
  
"You are on thin ice kid," he cautioned.  
  
"And that's exactly why I'm here Lex. I'm on thin ice," her sea blue eyes filled with tears. Lisette swiped them away quickly. As a child she was taught to be ashamed of tears, they were a sign of weakness. Her mother had drilled that into her head quite nicely. "I guess we aren't so alike after all," she said as she stormed out the door.  
  
"Lisette!" Lex called after her.  
  
He ran up the stairs and to her room. He found her there, sitting on the bed hugging a pillow. Slowly her eyes rose to meet his. He stared at her tearstained face and red nose.  
  
"You okay?" Lex tentatively sat beside her. Lisette shrugged in answer to his question, he wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek. Then to his surprise Lisette wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and buried her head in his broad shoulder. They sat that way in silence, both marveled at how close they could be without actually knowing each other. "My mother loved me," he stroked her hair. This was very different for him, Lex wasn't supposed to care for anybody but himself. That was the way it had always been, and suddenly in less than 24 hours a teenager was dumped in his lap.him with open arms.  
  
"Really? Must have been nice," she sniffled. "I don't think my mother knows I'm alive, unless I'm in trouble. And my father, he's always on business trips to everywhere!"  
  
"Trust me, I know the feeling," he assured her.  
  
"I keep getting bounced from boarding school to boarding school, so I guess she just got fed up." She rubbed her nose.  
  
"Oh, don't do that," Lex laughed and handed her a tissue.  
  
"Thanks," she sniffled again and blew her nose. "I'm usually not like this.emotional I mean. I'm tough, no one gets to me."  
  
"I guess we do have things in common Lisette. Just-" Before Lex could finish his sentence Lisette had curled up in a tiny ball at the corner of her bed. Lex pulled the comforter up to her chin, yanked off her ridiculously high heels and placed a feather light kiss on her forehead. "Sleep tight," he whispered. 


	3. 0 to 60

"Rise and shine!" Lex drew the drapes open, allowing the gentle rays of sunlight to cascade into Lisette's room.  
  
"Ugh," Lisette grumbled and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"You, little one, are going to school!" he said triumphantly.  
  
"Am I?" she asked groggily.  
  
"You are," Lex commanded. "And might I suggest that you hurry."  
  
"After I get my morning coffee," she replied smartly.  
  
"As you wish-" he was cut off by a lovely-in terms of appearance only-young lady standing in the doorway wearing only a silk robe.  
  
"Lex, darling, you promised me breakfast in bed," she purred in a pretentious British accent.  
  
"That I did," he smiled.  
  
"Who's this?" Lisette cocked an eyebrow. Another Luthor trait, Lex noted. She was eerily like him.  
  
"Lisette this is Victoria Hardwick. Now, if you'll excuse me," Lex winked.  
  
"Lex I'm waiting," Victoria pouted.  
  
"Oh stuff it! The poor boy can only walk so fast," Lisette sneered before she slammed the door to her bathroom.  
  
"Beastly child," Victoria griped under her breath.  
  
"Victoria, how about that breakfast?" Lex ushered out into the hallway.  
  
" 'Lex darling!' Gag!" Lisette mumbled to herself as she stepped into the shower. "Mmm." she sighed when the hot stream of water poured over her naked body. She finished quickly, remembering Lex's warning to hurry. Lisette grabbed a towel that lay on the rack and rushed into her room, still having to decide on wardrobe. Hastily she pulled on a simple black skirt with a classy, yet sexy side slit; a v-neck rolled shirt in a color of blue that set off her eyes and black knee high boots. Moments later Lisette strolled into the dining area.  
  
"That was fast," Lex observed.  
  
"Uh-huh," she murmured and grabbed a croissant from the table. "So, where's the wonderful Vicky?"  
  
"Victoria," he corrected. "She's in her room."  
  
"Her room?" Lisette repeated. "She lives here?"  
  
"In a matter of speaking. She's around until I decide that she's not," Lex told her undisturbed.  
  
"Ugh." was her only comment.  
  
"What was that?" Lex questioned.  
  
"That was an 'ugh' in response to telling me that she lives here or even worse your reasoning for the length of time that she is," Lisette said without skipping a beat.  
  
"I have my reasons for keeping her around," he informed her.  
  
"Does she know what those are?" Lisette asked smugly.  
  
"That's my own personal affair Lisette. Whether she has knowledge of anything is irrelevant," Lex smiled wickedly.  
  
"Hmm.I might have touched on something there," Lisette crossed her arms.  
  
"You haven't," he said simply. "Victoria is an old friend."  
  
"Do you invite all your all friends to share your bed?" Lisette didn't actually know if the two were sleeping together, but if they weren't the sky wasn't blue.  
  
"Not all," he answered and it was by the strict tone in his voice that made Lisette decide to change the subject. Lex spread out the Smallville Ledger and scanned it for any interesting articles.  
  
"So what did you and farm boy talk about after I left you alone?"  
  
"What makes you think anything Clark and I discuss is your business?" Lex looked up from his morning paper.  
  
"I never said it was my business. Just wanted to know that's all.thought maybe I could help out with that little favor he needed." Lisette tore off a piece of her croissant and popped it in her mouth.  
  
"And why would you think that?" he sipped his coffee, with a smile on his face.  
  
"Well, I was figuring that it was girl trouble, because that's all you men ever have problems with. Unless the TV isn't working and then that means no sports channel," she paused as Lex laughed, "It's true. Anyway, I'm right aren't I? Girl trouble?"  
  
"I honestly have no clue why I'm telling you this, but yes it is."  
  
"Ooh, and I bet I can guess exactly what problem he has," Lisette said.  
  
"Oh can you?" Lex challenged.  
  
"Yep. I think." she stopped for a few seconds, to gather her thoughts, "that Mr. Clark Kent is head over heels for a beautiful girl. And this girl is A: 'Just a friend', B: Dating somebody else, C: Likes him, but won't tell him or D: All of the above."  
  
"If you expect me to answer that would really defeat the purpose of you guessing, would it not?"  
  
"Well, yeah it would," Lisette grinned. "It's D: All of the above."  
  
"How'd you know?" Lex asked, only slightly curious to how she came to the right answer.  
  
"I just do. The real question is, can I help?"  
  
"And by help you mean meddle in other peoples lives, don't you?"  
  
"Same difference," she shrugged.  
  
"Actually, there might be something you can do. This beautiful girl Clark has his eye on is seeing a guy-"  
  
"I've established that," Lisette interrupted.  
  
"Yes. Anyway," Lex glared, "his name is Whitney-"  
  
"There's a masculine name for ya," she giggled.  
  
"Do you want me to finish or not?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Finish," she reached for a pitcher of orange juice and poured herself a glass.  
  
"Clark wants a romantic evening, alone with Lana, and before you even open your mouth, yes that's the girl that he's after." Lisette nodded, taking metal notes. "The problem is, how to get Whitney out of the picture."  
  
"Shouldn't be a problem, charm runs in our family," she laughed. "So I'll distract him, farm boy will have his magical evening with the girl of his dreams and everything comes up roses right?"  
  
"That's the idea."  
  
"Who is this Whitney guy anyhow?" Lisette sipped from her glass.  
  
"He's the high school quarterback, blond.your standard jock," Lex explained.  
  
"Sounds like I get something out of this little deal," she ran her fore finger on the rim of the cup.  
  
"Can you handle it?" he asked with a crooked grin.  
  
"I think so," she downed her juice and stood up from the table. "Well off to my mission, Lt. Luthor," she gave him a mocking salute which he jokingly returned. "Do I have transportation to my destination?"  
  
"Here," Lex reached into his pocket a tossed her a set of keys. "It's out front."  
  
"Thanks." Excited, Lisette ran to see just what her cousin had trusted her to drive. Shockingly, there sat a sleek, black Ferrari. Lex followed her outside, relishing her reaction.  
  
"Like it?" The voice asked from behind her.  
  
"Like it?" She repeated. "That's a 456M GT Scaglietti."  
  
"Yes it is," he confirmed.  
  
"It can go from 0-60 in 3 seconds flat!" Lisette yelled.  
  
"I'm aware of that.and 0-100 in only 6.3 seconds," Lex added. Something he had done many times before.  
  
"You're letting me drive this?"  
  
"Yep. As long as you don't go from 0-100 in 6.3 seconds."  
  
"Ooh, thank you! Thank you!" She threw her arms around him and jumped in the car. 


	4. She's Got It

It was like every other school. Chattering teenagers crowded the hallways, some trying to finish homework assignments due the next class, others gossiping, a few grabbing books and the rest just scattered about talking. Metal lockers lined the walls, and posters for up coming pep rallies and dances were tacked beside them. But when Lisette entered, it was like a scene from a movie, the doors burst open and her hair blew behind her. You could even hear the music playing in the background.  
  
Goddess on the mountain top Burning like a silver flame The summit of beauty and love And Venus was her name  
  
She's got it Yeah, baby, she's got it I'm your Venus, I'm your fire At your desire Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire At your desire  
  
She slid her sunglasses down her nose and glanced around the hall. "Not bad," she stated with a sigh, "I guess it'll have to do." She saw Clark out of the corner of her eye and winked.  
  
Her weapons were her crystal eyes Making every man a man Black as the dark night she was Got what no one else had Wa!  
  
She's got it Yeah, baby, she's got it I'm your Venus, I'm your fire At your desire Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire At your desire  
  
"Clark Kent, always a pleasure," she said in a sultry voice.  
  
"Uh.hey Lisette," Clark's face flushed crimson. A shorter boy-although everybody looked small when standing next to the 6'3 farm boy-with chocolate skin and eyes elbowed him hard in the stomach. Taking the hint, Clark introduced him. "Lisette, this is my friend Pete Ross."  
  
Lisette giggled and eyed up Clark, who was indeed living up to his farm boy image in a red flannel shirt that was flung carelessly over a white T-shirt and jeans. She then looked Pete up and down. He was wearing just a green sweater and baggy black jeans, and she came to the conclusion that she liked the embarrassed, but still charming look that he was giving her.  
  
"So all the students really are just a wonderful as you," she smiled. "Pete, could you point me in the direction of the Chemistry Lab.it's my first class." Lisette was laying the 'I'm just a helpless girl' routine on thick.  
  
"I can do better than that, I can show you," he placed an arm around her shoulders and escorted her down the hallway. He then turned his head and mouthed 'Thank you' to Clark, who only laughed. He watched as she walked away.  
  
She's got it Yeah baby she's got it  
  
"Who was that?" A petite blond glanced up at Clark.  
  
"That, Chloe, was Lisette Williams, Lex Luthor's cousin. Apparently she's living with Lex now.at least for awhile," Clark explained.  
  
"You mean we have another Luthor to worry about?" Chloe wrinkled up her nose.  
  
"She seems okay." They began climbing the stairs to English class.  
  
"Well, you think Lex is 'okay'.I still don't trust him," she adjusted the strap on her messenger bag.  
  
"Chloe he's my-"  
  
"I know, he's your friend. But that doesn't mean he has to be mine." her green eyes flickered.  
  
"Of course not Chloe," he smiled and rested his arm on her head; he liked being taller than her.  
  
"No short jokes Clark," she warned him, then laughed.  
  
"Just one?" he pleaded.  
  
"Nope," Chloe grinned. "Why do you think Lisette is living with Lex?  
  
"I don't know. Didn't even think to ask."  
  
"There must be some reason."  
  
"Chloe why does everything have to be about a story with you?" Clark sighed.  
  
"My gut is telling me to follow this lead Clark. Just going on pure instinct," Chloe replied.  
  
"Do me a favor and leave this one alone, okay?" Clark asked.  
  
"Okay," she said as he jogged to his first class. And when he was out of earshot Chloe mumbled under her breath, "A journalist doesn't do favors for anybody Clark."  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!  
  
Lisette had never been happier to see a day end. She couldn't believe that she had actually been stuck in the same building with those people for six hours. Of course not all of them were awful, but some Lisette would normally go out of her way to avoid. And worst of all, she had yet to meet Lana or Whitney, making it darn near impossible for her to steal him away from her. She was definitely surprised. She assumed in a town called Smallville that it wouldn't be hard to find two kids. Frustrated she pulled out the keys to the Ferrari, and as she unlocked the driver door she heard a male voice from her left.  
  
"Nice wheels," he said while opening his own door to a Ford truck.  
  
"Thanks. They're firestone.I'm partial to the car myself," she looked up. There she saw a blond haired boy wearing a red and yellow football letterman jacket, Fordman written in loopy script on one sleeve. "Let me guess.you're the quarterback."  
  
"Yeah, Whitney Fordman," he threw his knapsack in the back seat. "And you are?"  
  
"Lisette Williams," she supplied. "Just moved here from Metropolis."  
  
"Oh, big city girl," he grinned.  
  
"I suppose..."  
  
"Lisette," Clark stood over her car, Lana behind him.  
  
"Hey handsome," she drummed on the hood of the Ferrari.  
  
"Handsome?" Lana questioned.  
  
"It's just a.uh.just a nickname," Clark stumbled through the sentence.  
  
"Who's this Clark?" Lisette had already figured it was Lana by the way Whitney was shooting jealous glares in Clark's direction. She was a pretty girl; her mahogany hair pulled up in a practical ponytail and dressed in simple khakis and a ¾ length lilac shirt. Lisette noted the hazel eyes, never before had she seen such an engaging color. Clark liked to think of Lana's eyes as a mood ring, always changing with her attitude.  
  
"Lana Lang," she introduced herself. "Lisette?" she then asked, not sure if that was indeed her name.  
  
"Yep," she replied.  
  
"This your car?" Clark asked. He then leaned over catching a glimpse of the license plate that read: LXLTHR2.  
  
"Nope, Lex was kind enough to lend it to me. The man has great taste in automobiles," she ran her hand along the polished surface.  
  
"Lex? As in Luthor?" Lana drew a curious expression, accented by raised eyebrows.  
  
"Yeeees." Lisette answered slowly. "He's my cousin."  
  
"Really? Wow.never thought of Lex of having relatives other than his father. He seems kind of shut off to the world."  
  
"Well that's how our family is," Lisette scowled. Time to put her plan into action, this Lana girl was getting on her nerves. "So Clark, you never mentioned a girlfriend."  
  
"Girlfriend? Oh.oh Lana's not my girlfriend," he stuttered.  
  
"We're just good friends," Lana added.  
  
"Actually, Lana is my girlfriend," Whitney said through clenched teeth. " And shouldn't we be going Lana?"  
  
"Going?" Lana repeated.  
  
"Yeah, for the movie," he reminded.  
  
"Oh shoot," she stamped her foot and placed a slender hand on her forehead, "I forgot Whitney."  
  
"And you're doing something with Kent tonight?" he guessed.  
  
"No, I'm volunteering.and I can't miss it Whitney, I'm so sorry," she frowned.  
  
"Not a problem.we on for tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure," she leaned over and pecked his cheek. "Nell's picking me up." Lana shifted her weight uncomfortably, trying to leave the conversation.  
  
"Go," Whitney said releasing her hand from the light grasp he held. "I call you," he yelled after her as she ran to a red four door. She nodded and climbed inside.  
  
"Well Whitney, looks like you're free tonight," Lisette bobbed her eyebrows.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I wanted somebody to show me around town. Lex has some important thing at Luthor Corp and the only other people I know are you and Clark. But Clark's busy," she winked discreetly at Clark.  
  
"Uh.yeah. Chores and stuff," he mumbled and looked at his feet.  
  
"Okay, I can act as your tour guide. But what would a girl from Metropolis want to see in Smallville? There's not anything impressive that I could show you," he said.  
  
"Who knows? Maybe by the end of the night, I'll be showing you something," Lisette flirted. Then before he could respond, she turned to Clark, "Need a ride home?"  
  
"Sure," he said in bewilderment.  
  
"Let's roll!" She hopped in the car and cranked up a song on the radio. "Whitney," she yelled over the music as she rolled down her window. He jogged over and leaned into her car. "Call my cell," she scrawled a number down on the palm of his hand, "and we'll meet somewhere." With that she sped down the road.0-60.3 seconds.  
  
"What was that all about?" Clark demanded.  
  
"What was what all about?" Lisette tapped her fingers to the music.  
  
"Back there, with Whitney," he explained.  
  
"Just helping you out Clark," she shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, I picked up on that. But how did you-" he stopped. "Lex told you."  
  
"More like I coaxed it out of him."  
  
"Dare I ask what you propose to do with Whitney tonight?" Clark shut his eyes tight.  
  
"Nothing, just keep him occupied," she turned to face him and Clark had a fleeting thought about what Lisette's ideas of keeping a guy occupied were. "But what about Lana? She said she had volunteering, how are you getting around that?" Lisette inquired.  
  
"I got this guy Trevor to cover her shift," he admitted shyly.  
  
"Ooh, so you're a sly one Clark," she smiled.  
  
"Turn here," he instructed. "And it's just up this road." Lisette came to a screeching halt at the Kent farm. "Wish me luck," he called over his shoulder.  
  
"Luck!" she shouted and peeled out of the driveway. 


	5. The NonDate

Later that evening Lisette stood in front of the vanity mirror carefully applying a coat of mascara to her eyelashes. She blinked and admired her handiwork.  
  
"Just what are you doing?" Lex questioned.  
  
"Getting ready for my non-date with Whitney," she said while turning up a tube of bright red lipstick. She then turned it down and began rummaging through an array of lipsticks that were spread out in front of her. Lisette decided on a pale pink gloss, carefully she dabbed some onto her finger, then her lips.  
  
"So you pulled it off, huh?"  
  
"The night's not over yet Lex," she grinned.  
  
"How on Earth did you tear him away from Lana and get him to spend an evening with you?" Lex joked.  
  
"Do you doubt my ability?" Lisette laughed. "Surprisingly, it was quite easy. Miss Lana Lang had some volunteering that she just couldn't cancel and well.men are like puppets. Just pull the right string." she trailed off with a smile on her face.  
  
"Marionettes," he chided.  
  
"Whatever. Before I'm late, I'll be going," she dumped some of the contents of her makeup bag into her purse, grabbed her cell phone and ran out the door. Whitney had said to meet her at the Beanery.whatever that was. She vaguely remembered him saying that it was something like a coffee shop. She followed the directions that he had given her and pulled up to a small building, Beanery scrawled across the front window.  
  
"Show time," she told herself as she tugged on her black halter dress. It had a modest neckline, but a back that dipped quite low, she topped off the outfit with lanky black open toed heels. Lisette drew in a deep breath and walked through the door, spotting Whitney immediately, leaning over the counter sipping on a latte. She tiptoed, quietly to where he sat and tapped him on the shoulder, moving quickly to the other side when he turned around. He whipped his head back the other way and laughed.  
  
"I fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book," Whitney smiled.  
  
"Yes you did," Lisette nodded then added, "I like the classics."  
  
"So, ready for a night on the town?" he asked.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be!" she exclaimed then paused. "Do you feel like you're betraying Lana?" The question ruled her rather then the other way around and she regretted saying it the moment it popped out of her mouth.  
  
"I don't think I'm doing anything that constitutes betrayal." Whitney's lips drew a tight line.  
  
"Do I sense tension between you and the lovely Lana?" she ran her finger along the outline of his firm lips.  
  
"Hey Whitney!" Chloe shouted from the door and waved. Whitney shook his head in amazement, he didn't even hang out with the little reporter.  
  
"Hey," he responded and gave a small gesture with his hand to Pete who stood behind her.  
  
"Lisette, right?" Pete tried to play it cool, as she bobbed her head in response.  
  
"Oh, so you're Lex's cousin," Chloe pushed her way up to Lisette and stood mere inches from her face. Or what would have been mere inches from her face if Lisette didn't have on stiletto heels. Word must have traveled fast here.  
  
"Yeah. What's with you people and your fascination about him?" She asked, half curious and half pissed off.  
  
"Nothing," she answered stepping back. "It's just sort of mysterious.the whole Luthor family. Like why all of a sudden are you living with Lex?"  
  
"Excuse me?" she blurted out an angry expression crossing her face.  
  
"Let's go Lisette," Whitney tugged at her arm.  
  
"Maybe we better," she agreed and followed him outside.  
  
"What was that Chloe?" Pete said in bewildered state to what he just witnessed.  
  
"Arg! I don't know Pete.there's just something really 'off' about her. And I'm going to find out!" she declared.  
  
"What the hell?" Lisette gestured to the inside of the shop with enraged eyes.  
  
"Chloe is this reporter wannabe, and she can get really out of hand sometimes. She's totally harmless though," Whitney informed. "And while we're on the subject of 'what the hell?', what's up with mentioning Lana?"  
  
"Nothing. Why don't you want to talk about her?" Lisette fired back.  
  
"Jeez, it's not that.Lana and I are just having problems right now." he shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Why am I even telling you this?"  
  
"You need to tell somebody," Lisette conceded. "Maybe it's easier to talk to a stranger than a friend."  
  
"Maybe," he paused, his mouth pursed in thought, "or maybe you don't have to a be a stranger."  
  
"You mean be your friend? I don't believe I've had many friends of the male species. Oh sure I've had 'friends'." she stopped embarrassed.  
  
"No time like the present, right?" Whitney smiled and Lisette laughed. 


	6. A Chance

Lana leaned on the hood of her car, in the middle of a meadow. Every once and a while she checked her watch, then held it up to her ear to make sure it was still working. Soon she heard the familiar rumble of Clark's old blue pickup.  
  
"Lana, what are you doing here?" Clark tried to act surprised, but he wasn't sure if she could see through it or not.  
  
"Lex said to meet him here for business. Strange place to do business don't you think?" her lips turned up into a giggling smile.  
  
"I'll say." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I thought you had volunteering tonight."  
  
"Weirdest thing. Some guy took over my shift," she folded her arms.  
  
"Weirder things have happened in Smallville," Clark kidded.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," she laughed. "Actually, today has been pretty normal."  
  
"See, now that's weird," he jested.  
  
"Hey, why are you here Clark?"  
  
"Same reason as you I guess. Lex said to be here, told me it was important," he said, trying not to sound rehearsed.  
  
"Oh. So we just stand around and wait then?" Lana shuffled her feet in the grass.  
  
"I have a blanket in the back of my truck." Clark offered.  
  
"That'd be nice," she grinned.  
  
Clark raced around to the bed of the truck and emerged with a red plaid blanket. He spread it down neatly on the grass below them. "There we go," he said as he sat, Lana joining him.  
  
"That's one thing that I love about Smallville," she sighed and looked up at the sky.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The stars.you can see all the stars."  
  
"Yeah, they're really beautiful." Clark never took his eyes off Lana.  
  
"I'm starting to think that Lex Luthor won't show up," she glanced around the open field. Then, before Clark could open his mouth, a soft piece of classic music floated through the calm night air. Lana shot a confused look at Clark, which he returned.  
  
"You think it's a set up?" he asked.  
  
"I believe it is," she stood up. "You know, Lex once asked if I thought I was with the wrong guy. He said, one chucked footballs and the other saved lives."  
  
"Do you think he's right?"  
  
"I think that you're a very special person Clark, with a good heart," was her reply. Leave it to Lana to side step a question. Clark let it go and accepted the compliment, if nothing it was a good sign.  
  
"I never did get that dance Lana," he smiled, thinking of the many daydreams he had of saying that very sentence.  
  
"Well, now is your chance Clark," she placed one hand in his on and the other his shoulder.  
  
"That's all I'm asking for.a chance," he whispered softly and took her into his arms. 


End file.
